


Lazy Day

by naribalee_94



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:04:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naribalee_94/pseuds/naribalee_94
Summary: Just a lazy day for the boys





	Lazy Day

**Author's Note:**

> I should really be working on my other fic but I'm having such a hard time right now with it so I took a break and then this happened so I'd thought I'd share it  
> I just want more fluffy happy times between these three  
> Hope you enjoy :)

Eiji woke up to snoring close to his ear, slightly annoyed by the rude noise. He opened his eyes to look over and see Shorter laying close to him, his mouth open a little and snoring loudly. 

Shorter’s arm was around Eiji’s middle, holding him close. Eiji noticed that Shorter was only in his boxers, though he remembered that when they fell asleep the night before he had a shirt and actual pajama pants on, having had taken them off in the middle of the night most likely.

Eiji sighed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He tried to move Shorter’s arm from him but was only squeezed harder and held down.

“Shorter, come on,” Eiji huffed. 

Shorter just made a noise in his sleep before burying his face in Eiji’s neck.

Eiji groaned now, violently shoving at the larger man who just held onto him for dear life. He had to be awake from all the movement, there was no way he was still asleep.

“Why are you making so much noise?” he heard from the doorway.

He looked up to see Ash staring at him like he was crazy.

“I can’t get up,” Eiji confessed. “Shorter won’t let me.”

Ash laughed, coming over and peeling the larger man away from Eiji.

Shorter made an annoyed noise, immediately flinging himself back at Eiji the second Ash let him go. “Nooo, he’s so comfy.”

Eiji had managed to sit up, Shorter now clinging to his waist and nuzzling into his side. “Come on, just let me up.”

Shorter didn’t seem to care, squeezing Eiji tight and curling up around him.

Ash just snickered at the two, just watching them now.

“You could be helping me, you know,” Eiji huffed, sending a glare Ash’s way.

“Nah, I think you two got it,” Ash said, waving him off. He left then, ignoring Eiji’s pleas for help.

Eiji shoved at Shorter now but groaned when he didn’t budge. “Why are you acting like this? We have to get up at some point.”

Shorter shook his head. “Nope. You’re gonna stay here with me all day.”

Eiji let Shorter pull him back down into the warmth of the covers, Shorter wrapping his arms around him once more.

They stayed like that until Eiji told Shorter that he had to go to the bathroom. Shorter was clearly upset over that but let Eiji leave eventually, telling him he had to come back.

When Eiji was on his way back from the bathroom, he saw Ash at the table reading a book and drinking coffee. He went over and hugged him from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder. He gave him a small kiss on his cheek to which Ash turned to give him a proper kiss.

“I’m surprised Shorter let you up,” Ash smiled, turning back to his book.

Eiji shrugged. “He can’t keep me locked in our room forever.”

Ash snorted at that. “If anyone was going to try and do that, Shorter would.”

Eiji just rolled his eyes. “You should come lay back down with us.”

“No, I don’t want to be used as Shorter’s personal heater,” Ash said before taking a sip of his coffee.

“Fiiine,” Eiji said, kissing Ash’s cheek one more time before making his way back to the bedroom.

He found Shorter awake, watching the tv they had recently put in the room. Eiji had been against it, believing that a tv shouldn’t be in the bedroom, that would distract them from actual sleep

“Eiji, come back here,” Shorter said, sitting up and making grabby hands at Eiji. 

Eiji laughed before getting back into the bed, Shorter making him sit in his lap. He draped himself over Eiji’s back, wrapping his arms around Eiji’s middle and moving to rest his head on his shoulder so he could see the tv.

“What’s Ash doing?” Shorter asked, now tracing invisible lines on Eiji’s side, having moved his shirt slightly out of the way.

“Reading, he said he’s not coming back in here,” Eiji said as he leaned back further into Shorter’s hold. “Because he’s lame.”

Shorter snorted. “Yeah, he’s a party pooper.”

Eiji giggled at that and then shrieked as Shorter blew a raspberry on Eiji’s neck. He tried to kick out at Shorter’s legs and squirm out of his grip as he tried to give him more but he held tight as Eiji moved around. 

Shorter eventually had to let him go, Eiji trying to wipe the spit off his neck.

“You’re terrible,” Eiji turned to stick his tongue out at Shorter.

Shorter just laughed, not seeming to care. “You love me though.”

“Uh huh, sure,” Eiji huffed.

Shorter wrapped his arms around Eiji again, grinning this time. “It’s okay, I know you do.”

Eiji just slumped in Shorter’s arms, accepting the warmth from the other. He could be so childish.

They watched some mindless television for a while, Ash actually coming back in the room and worming his way into Eiji’s arms. He didn’t seem to care about watching the tv but just laid down in between Eiji’s legs, his head resting on his stomach. 

Shorter ran his fingers through Ash’s hair as he fell asleep, peering over Eiji’s shoulder to look at him.

“I knew he’d come back in here,” Shorter grinned.

Eiji smiled, rubbing Ash’s back. Ash fell asleep quickly, actually astounding Eiji who knew he had just been drinking coffee not that long ago.

“I say we don’t do anything today,” Shorter hummed, kissing the back of Eiji’s neck.

“I’d be fine with that,” Eiji smiled, turning to give Shorter a quick kiss. “I think we could use a lazy day.” The three of them were content just relaxing in each others presence, deciding to spend the day in bed.


End file.
